Season 10
Season 10 of Barney & Friends ran from September 15 - October 13, 2006 Episodes Season 10 Cast Major Cast Members *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (debut) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (debut) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (debut) *Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) (debut) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (debut) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) (debut) *Emma (Hope Henderson) (debut) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (debut) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) (debut) *Peter (Preston Strother) (debut) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) (debut) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) (debut) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) (debut) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) (debut) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) (debut) *Haley (Christina Burdette) (debut) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) (debut) Guest Appearances *Hayley Sharp (played Abigail in Special Skills) *Abby Loncar (played Madison in Airplanes) *Reagan Rees (played Riley in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Darrak White (played Danny in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Miranda Money (played Samantha in Butterflies and Careers) *Cameron Rostami (played Josh in Butterflies and Hearing) *Cameron tenNapel (played Patty in Bugs) *Cooper Allen McCullough (played Jason in Hearing) *Marisa Salatino (played Jessica in Arts) *Sarah Bauza (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Choyse Hall (played Matthew in Movement) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in Summer and Careers) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer McDonald in Days of the Week *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in Careers) *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in Careers) *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in China) *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in China) *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in Kenya) *Kieara Blackshear (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alex Edwards (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Leslie Gutierrez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Jasmine James (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cambrie Mitchell (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cecil Moore (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Adryan Moorefield (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Chloe Price (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ashli Ramos (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ebony Rodriguez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Constance Wade (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alexis Wilson (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Moussa Diabate (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Kevin Fontes (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Christopher Rollings (an African Drummer in Kenya) Trivia *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Fourth Era (September 5, 2006 - May 6, 2008) *This was also the 1st season to be produced by WNET New York. *This season marks Riff's 1st season on Barney & Friends *Originally, a small cartoon segment was placed between the first and second episode in each whole episode. However, after Season 11 introduced "Barney's Music Box" segment, the cartoon was scrapped and any Season 10 rerun would have the music box segment. *At a 47 kid cast, this season has the largest cast of any Barney & Friends season. However, the kids are significantly downplayed this season. The kids rarely have any lines or get to sing. In fact, Jamal and Michael are the only two kids that get to sing this season: Jamal sang "Look at Me I'm Dancing!" and Michael sang "I Can See It on Your Face" with Barney. *Differences is the only Season 10 episode to not feature Baby Bop, BJ, or Riff *Like in Season 9, Barney comes to life during the end of the theme song, not during the episode. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons